Tenten(ella)
by Ai's Story
Summary: Bagaimana bila cerita Cinderella masuk ke dalam dunia versi Tenten? Gaje, aneh, abal. Don't like? Just search another story.


**Tenten(ella)**

by Ai's Story

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

**Header:**

Tema pasaraaann! Maaf tolong maklumi author baru. Oke, langsung aja! Silakan dibaca!

Don't like? Just search another story.

Douzo~

* * *

_Setting menggambarkan suasana pasar tradisional pada zaman klasik._

"HEI KAU! KAU MAU MENCURI YA?!" tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak yang dari tadi mencurigakan menuduh Tenten pencuri.

"Hah? Ap-a-apa maksud anda? Saya—" sanggah Tenten.

"PENCURII! TOLONG! DISINI ADA PENCURI!"

"H-hei pak, ja-jangan bicara sembarangan begi—"

"Apa?! Ada pencurian? Siapa pelakunya?" sahut ibu penjual buah, yang ditanggapi antusiasme oleh para penjual lain.

"Gadis ini! Tangkap diaa!"

Sekejap, seluruh penghuni pasar tradisional tersebut menoleh ke arah Tenten.

"Hah?!"

Tenten tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berlari! Ia bingung harus berbuat apa selain berlari sekencang-kancangnya.

'_Aduuh, harus kemana lagi aku?!'_ batin Tenten.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tangan besar membekap mulutnya.

"Kyaaa—! Mbh! Mmm!"

Ternyata yang membekapnya adalah seorang pria yang mulutnya ditutupi kain hitam.

Tenten tidak bisa mengelak apa yang pria tersebut lakukan padanya. Kekuatannya sangat jauh berbeda. Akhirnya, ia diseret ke sebuah gang sempit nan gelap. Tenten merasa sangat ketakutan. Kenapa dia dibawa ke tempat seperti ini?!

'_Apa salahku Kamisamaaa?!'_

"Nah sekarang kau aman." Sahut pria tersebut sambil melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Tenten.

Tenten yang masih _shock_ atas perlakuan pria tersebut padanya beberapa menit yang lalu, sontak ia segera menginjak kaki pria tersebut sekuat-kuatnya! Ia memusatkan segala tenaga pada kaki kanannya untuk menginjak kaki kanan si pria.

"Aaaaakh!"

Tenten segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk kabur. Tapi, ternyata orang yang kakinya telah Tenten injak lebih cekatan darinya. Si pria langsung memegang kembali lengan Tenten—yang sudah agak menjauh—dan menariknya. Sayang, si pria tak mengontrol tenaganya—yang terlalu kuat—sehingga Tenten tertarik sampai menabrak pria tersebut dan...

_BLUGH!_

Keduanya pun terjatuh dan sekarang Tenten berada di atas dada bidang pria tersebut! Wajah mereka yang berjarak tak lebih dari 5 senti membuat jantung Tenten berdegup kencaaangg! Tenten hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat—sangaat rapat—mata cokelatnya.

"Hei! Tenanglah. Aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu." Sahut si pria sambil membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mulutnya. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tato taring berwarna merah.

'_Eh?'_

Tenten pun berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Terlihatlah wajah seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya sedang tersenyum menenangkan.

"Apa?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin membantumu lolos dari tuduhan tadi. Err... tapi bisakah kau turun dari tubuhku?"

"Oh. Maaf!" kata Tenten sambil turun dari tubuh pria tersebut, lalu berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah pria tersebut. Si pria pun memperbaiku posisi duduknya.

"Santai saja... Perkenalkan. Aku Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil saja Kiba." Kata pria yang bernama Kiba tersebut ambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Tenten melihat tangan tersebut sejenak, ia merasa mengingat sesuatu tentang kata 'Kiba Inuzuka', tapi ia lupa.

"Ah iya. Aku Tenten." Balasnya sambil menjabat tangan tadi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tenten!" kata Kiba ramah sambil tersenyum dan menampakkan kedua taring pada giginya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau yakin kalau aku tidak mencurinya?"

"Sebelum kau datang, aku menyenggol pria yang menuduhmu itu. Lalu aku melihat ia sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jaketnya. Karena curiga, aku terus mengamatinya dari jauh. Eh, tau-tau kau datang dan menjadi sasaran empuk si pria untuk mencari kesempatan kabur." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Oh."

"Hah? Apa hanya 'oh' reaksimu setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar?"

Tenten menatap Kiba bingung yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka sedang jalan menuju toko tadi, akan meluruskan masalah yang menimpa Tenten. Kalau masalah tidak diselesaikan secepatnya, bisa-bisa Tenten dikeroyok dengan tiba-tiba oleh orang sepasar!

"Lalu? Aku harus bilang apa?" tanya Tenten dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Apaa gitu? Mungkin ucapan terima kasih atau semacamnya?"

Teringat akan sesuatu Tenten tersentak.

"Ah maaf!"

Tenten berjalan lebih cepat sedikit dan berbalik agar dirinya berhadapan dengan Kiba lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu!"

Kiba segera berhenti, karena apabila ia tetap maju ia bisa menabrak kepala Tenten yang sedang membungkuk tersebut. Ia agak bingung melihat kelakuan Tenten yang terlalu formal.

"Ah. Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu Tenten... Aku jadi tidak enak."

Tenten bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya dan masih menatap Kiba sambil mengembalikan posisinya semula—berjalan di samping Kiba.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba ke arah toko di depannya. Dan mereka pun segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang menimpa Tenten.

.

.

.

"Kiba."

"Hn?" sahut Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Tenten. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di bangku panjang di pinggiran sungai besar.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Kiba tertegun, ia bingung terhadap pertanyaan Tenten.

"Sebelumnya, tidak ada orang yang peduli padaku. Aku jadi bingung saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang baik padaku." Lanjut Tenten sambil menunduk dan menampakkan raut wajah sedih.

"Hm? Memangnya aneh kalau ada yang berbuat baik padamu?"

Tenten mengangguk sambil masih tetap menunduk.

"Ah. Hahaha, aku aneh ya?" jawab Tenten sambil tertawa hambar.

Kiba menatapnya sejenak.

"Sudahlah... ceritakan saja masalahmu." Kata Kiba.

"Ah...—" wajah Tenten pun berubah agak murung dan kembali menatap ujung-ujung kakinya.

"—Sebenarnya... aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama seorang bibi dan anak perempuannya yang seumuran denganku. Bibi tersebut memungutku sewaktu masih kecil... Sikap mereka terhadapku—mmm... tidak bisa dibilang baik. Aku bagaikan pelayan tunggal di rumahnya. Setiap kali aku membantah, mereka pasti menyinggung-nyinggung tentangku yang sudah susah payah dirawat oleh bibi...—"

Tenten menghembuskan nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"—Kadang-kadang... mereka bahkan menganggapku tidak ada. Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, aku bebas kemana pun aku mau, melakukan apa pun yang kusuka. Aku tak pulang pun tak masalah bagi mereka. Mungkin... aku lenyap dari dunia ini pun mereka tak akan menyadarinya. Yang penting... aku telah selesai melaksanakan semua tugas rumah yang mereka perintahkan."

Kiba menatap Tenten penuh rasa simpati.

"Err Kiba, jangan menatapku seperti itu... Aku tak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya, bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis. Hehehe..." sanggah Tenten sambil nyengir dan tertawa hambar (lagi), berusaha menutupi segala kesedihan yang mungkin akan tampak di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba memeluk Tenten dan menarik kepala Tenten agar wajahnya merapat ke dada bidang Kiba.

"Sudahlah Tenten... Kalau kau mau menangis, bajuku siap untuk menyerap semua air matamu. Jangan paksakan dirimu!"

Mata Tenten sedikit terbelalak. Ia kaget akan tindakan Kiba yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya mulai menutup dan mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening yang selama ini selalu ia bendung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi gadis yang cengeng. Biasanya ia tak selemah ini. Tak segan-segan Tenten mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Kiba dan menguatkan pelukannya seakan tak mau kehilangan seseorang seperti Kiba.

"Terimakasih...—"

"—Terima kasih, Kiba..."

.

.

.

"Semua pekerjaan rumahmu sudah selesai?"

"Hm!" Tenten mengangguk ceria.

"Ternyata rumah bibimu besar juga ya. Apa kau tidak capek bekerja sendirian?"

"Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi bibi pelayan yang bertugas memasak dan membereskan kebun. Tugasku hanya membersihkan rumah dan melayani mereka. Jadi... yaah sedikit capek sih, tapi sudah kubilang kan kalau aku sudah terbiasa?"

"Iya iya... Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Malam-malam begini... Mmm... bagaimana kalau kita ke—eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ya di sini ramai sekali?"

Kiba yang tadinya menatap Tenten sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berpakaian bagus dan hilir mudik menggunakan kereta kuda.

"Oh. Mungkin kerajaan mengadakan pesta dansa mingguan yang membosankan?" Kiba menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit mengandung _sarkasme_.

Tenten yang tidak menyadari nada _sarkasme_ Kiba mengiyakannya.

"Ah iya! Benar juga. Tadi bibi dan Kin-sama juga menyuruhku membantu mereka mengenakan gaun bagus, dan di depan rumah tadi ada kereta kuda. Mungkin saja mereka juga akan pergi ke istana."

"Apa kau tidak ingin ikut mereka?"

"...—Haaah~ Sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi ke istana. Sangat ingin malahan. Ingin rasanya berdansa dengan sang pangeran... Kyaa~! Shino-sama adalah pria idaman banyak wanita, kau tahu?—" kata Tenten sambil berseri-seri. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia sepertinya sangat mengagumi sang pangeran dari Desa Konoha tersebut.

Dengan segera wajah Kiba berubah setelah mendengar nama Shino disebut. Ia tak suka dengan kakaknya itu! Tunggu! Kakak?! Oh iya, maaf Kiba belum sepenuhnya menceritakan tentang dirinya.

Yap! Kiba juga sebenarnya anggota kerajaan yang tak lain adalah anak kedua dari sang raja dan permaisurinya. Ia benci dengan keluarganya yang sering menganggapnya tak ada apa-apa dibanding kakaknya. Jadi, ia sering menyelinap keluar agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dengan tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya yang selalu menganggap Shino lebih hebat.

Ia sangat jarang mengikuti pesta dansa kerajaan. Pantas saja, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan wajah si bungsu kerajaan tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Kiba tetap menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kain hitam hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga saja. Selama ini, hanya Tenten—dan penduduk istana tentunya—yang pernah melihat wajah Kiba seutuhnya tanpa kain hitam. Ia juga bersyukur karena Tenten tidak mengenali wajahnya itu.

"—Tapi kau tahu lah, bibiku dan Kin-sama tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk pergi. Aku juga tidak punya baju-baju mewah seperti mereka. Hanya akan mempermalukan diriku saja apabila aku nekat untuk pergi. Hahaha" Tenten tertawa geli karena sedang membayangkan apabila dirinya benar-benar pergi ke pesta dansa dengan baju terusan lusuh ala pelayan yang sedang dipakainya saat ini.

"Apa kau mau mencoba berdansa?" tanya Kiba masih dengan ekspresi yang agak murung setelah mengingat keluarganya.

Tenten sontak berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kiba yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Eh? Apa—waaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Kiba menggandeng tangan kanan Tenten dan menariknya pergi sambil berlari. Tenten yang tidak siap dengan tindakan Kiba hanya bisa berteriak—bukan teriakan histeris tentunya.

Kiba masih terus berlari tanpa melihat Tenten yang dibelakangnya. Tenten berlari tunggang langgang dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Kiba? Jangan ditanya. Mengeluarkan keringat pun tidak.

Dan akhirnya, Kiba berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya pada Tenten. Kiba kaget mendapati Tenten yang sudah terduduk lemas seperti beruang kutub yang terdampar di Gurun Sahara.

"Kau... kenapa Tenten?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan polos sepolos-polosnya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." awalnya Tenten hendak memarahi Kiba, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Entah berapa lama mereka berlari, Tenten merasa tempat yang sekarang ia duduki sangat jauh dari daerah rumahnya.

Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di atas bukit yang letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Hanya ada sebuah pohon besar dan rerumputan kecil yang menyelubungi seluruh permukaan bukit tersebut. Dari sana, mereka dapat melihat keseluruhan kota. Angin yang berhembus menenangkan jiwa siapa pun yang berada disana. Sang bulan purnama pun tak malu-malu untuk menampakkan cahayanya yang membuat tempat tersebut sedikit bercahaya. Sayangnya, Tenten sama sekali tidak menyadari pemandangan yang begitu indah terhampar di depannya karena ia terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Ayo berdiri."

Tenten mendongak dengan tatapan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Kiba menyuruhnya berdiri sedangkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit sekali?!

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah, berdiri saja."

"Huh!" dengus Tenten lalu ia pun berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Setelah Tenten berdiri, ia membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada rok-selutut-lebih-nya. Meskipun warna roknya berwarna hitam, ia tetap dapat melihat debu dan kotoran yang menempel. Tidak lupa ia pun menepuk-nepuk sedikit celemek putihnya.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Tenten sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Kiba berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten yang pastinya membuat Tenten bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"Ap-apa mak—"

"Putriku..."

'_Eh? Apa dia bilang?'_ batin Tenten sambil sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku malam ini, wahai putriku?"

Tenten diam sejenak sambil memproses kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut temannya itu. Lalu...

"Eeehh?! Ta-tapi aku belum pernah sekali pun berdansa. Aku tak mau membuat kakimu sakit akibat aku salah injak."

"Sudahlah, letakkan saja tanganmu di atas tanganku."

Tenten sedikit ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kiba.

"Ba-baiklah..."

Bersamaan dengan tangan Tenten yang telah dipegang Kiba, Kiba pun berdiri dan melepas kedua sepatunya tanpa tersentuh tangan—melepas dengan kaki maksudnya. Tenten sedikit tertunduk untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kiba dengan sepatunya. Melihat arah pandangan Tenten, Kiba menjawab tanpa Tenten perlu bertanya.

"Kurasa berdansa disini lebih menyenangkan dengan kaki telanjang. Terasa sejuk, kau tahu?"

Dengan segera Tenten pun mengikuti Kiba dengan melepas _pantoefle_ hitam ber-hak lima senti-nya tanpa tersentuh tangan seperti yang Kiba lakukan.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai?"

"Emm... " kata Tenten mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menunduk. Sekarang, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali seperti saat 'insiden' kecil saat bertemu Kiba pertama kali. Tanpa sepatunya, Tenten menyadari bahwa tubuh pria di depannya lumayan tinggi. Tinggi Tenten hanya sebatas dagu Kiba, padahal Tenten saja sudah terbilang gadis yang tinggi untuk seukuran gadis sebayanya.

"Letakkan tangan kirimu di bahuku."

Setelah Tenten melakukan apa yang disuruh Kiba, ia sedikit tersentak karena tangan kanan Kiba memegang pinggangnya. Memang itu hal yang biasa apabila kau terbiasa berdansa, tapi ia Tenten! Dia belum pernah sekalipun berdansa, _ya know!_ Tentu saja ia merasa agak canggung apalagi jaraknya dengan Kiba sangat dekat. Oh, semoga saja Tenten tidak mati berdiri!

"Lalu, tatap pasangan dansamu." Kiba melanjutkan instruksinya.

Tenten pun mencoba untuk menatap mata beriris hitam Kiba, masih dengan jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Tenten dapat mengikuti pergerakan kaki Kiba. Lama-lama Tenten tidak merasa gugup lagi. Bahkan, sambil bercakap-cakap pun Tenten masih bisa berdansa.

"Daya tangkapmu cepat juga ya." Ledek Kiba.

"Kau belum tahu aku, tuan " Balas Tenten sambil tersenyum sombong. Ia belum pernah merasa sangat nyaman seperti ini. Perasaan seperti ini membuatnya tidak ingin melepas senyum manisnya dari wajah.

"Nanti kau jangan gugup seperti tadi ya di depan Shino."

'_Apa katanya?'_

Ternyata, senyum Tenten memudar juga. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Kiba. Tatapan bingung Tenten langsung dijawab oleh Kiba yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah berhenti melangkah dan Kiba telah melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin berdansa dengan pangeran impianmu, kan?—"

"—Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kau datang ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun Shino."

Tenten tak dapat melihat ekspresi Kiba karena Kiba semakin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Itu membuatnya bingung. Apa Kiba bercanda? Apa ia mempermainkannya?

"Hei, aku serius tahu. Kau ingin datang kan?"

Kali ini Kiba telah menatap Tenten lagi. Kiba tersenyum—yang sepertinya dipaksakan—dan tidak ada tulisan 'aku bercanda' di wajahnya. Tenten masih melempar ekspresi 'apa maksudmu?' ke arah Kiba. Lalu, Kiba tertawa kecil sesaat lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Tenten ingin meloncat dari atap rumahnya.

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka, si bungsu kerajaan, sekaligus adik dari Shino Aburame."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengamati mereka dari jarak yang lumayan jauh menggunakan teropong opera.

_._

.

.

"Nah, bagaimana?"

Tiba-tiba suara perempuan setengah baya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! Eh, Hah?!"

Tenten terperangah saat melihat bayangan dirinya dalam kaca super besar. Yap! Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang ganti suatu rumah pembuat gaun. Kenapa ia bisa berada disana? Tentu saja Kiba yang menyeretnya. Saat dibawa ke sana, Tenten hanya bisa pasrah. Meskipun ia mengelak, itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja. Kau tahu kan perbedaan tenaga mereka? Kiba-lah pemenangnya.

"I-itu... Itu bukan aku..."

"Tentu saja itu bayanganmu, nona." Kata perempuan tadi dengan senyuman, yang ternyata seorang penjahit yang biasa membuat pakaian untuk keluarga istana.

"Ayo kita keluar. Kita perlihatkan pada Inuzuka-sama."

"Err... Terima kasih." Kata Tenten sambil membungkuk.

"Aa... Tak usah sungkan. Nah, ayo."

"I-iya..."

Saat Tenten keluar, Kiba melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak akan mengecewakanku, Shizune-san."

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Tuan."

Lalu, Kiba melihat ke arah Tenten lagi. Dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ayo pergi."

"Ke mana?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Ke mana lagi? Tentu saja ke rumahku. Is-ta-na ke-ra-ja-an." Jawab Kiba sambil menekankan nadanya pada kata 'istana kerajaan'.

"Ah, iya ya... Hehehe" Kata Tenten sambil nyengir.

"Nanti kau jangan seperti itu ya di depan Shino."

"I-iya..." Tenten langsung gugup saat mendengar nama Shino disebut.

"Ah, terima kasih ya Shizune! Kami berangkat dulu!"

"Douita. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ya!"

Lalu, Kiba dan Tenten pun menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah diparkirkan di depan rumah penjahit itu, dan kereta pun menembus dinginnya malam menuju kediaman keluarga kerajaan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Nak? Apa suda ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya sang Raja.

Shino menggeleng dengan tatapan datar.

"Belum."

Raja hanya menghela napas. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa suamiku? Sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Yah, aku hanya bingung. Kemana saja Kiba. Setiap hari setelah sarapan, ia langsung menghilang entah kemana. Lalu pulang saat sudah larut. Padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Aku juga khawatir dengannya..."

"Ayah." Tiba-tiba Shino memanggil ayahnya.

"Ya, Nak? Ada apa?"

"Bagamana jika orang yang kupilih... hanyalah gadis biasa yang kurang mampu?"

Raja dan permaisurinya tersentak. Lalu, saling bertatapan. Sedangkan Shino terus saja memperhatikan keramaian _ballroom_ istana. Sang permaisuri mengangguk, raja pun menjawabnya.

"Nak... Jika kau yakin dia memang pasangan hidupmu, kami tak bisa menolak. Kaulah yang akan menjalani hidupmu, bukan kami. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hn. Begitu ya... Bukan apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba pintu istana terbuka lebar dan memperlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan gaun berwarna biru langit yang sontak membuat seluruh tamu menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Akhirnya muncul juga..."_ kata Shino dalam hati.

Tenten yang tak biasa menjadi perhatian orang banyak menjadi gugup. Ia pasti bingung hendak melakukan apa, apalagi jika Shino datang menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berdansa seperti saat ini. Oh, sekarang Tenten benar-benar merasa seperti jatuh dari atap rumah untuk yang kedua kalinya! Tapi—ups! Ternyata kalian salah perkiraan. Tenten tidak merasakan apapun. Sekarang ia hanya bengong dalam keramaian tersebut. Pikirannya melayang jauh kepada momen beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Setelah keluar dari kereta kuda, Kiba dan Tenten berbincang sebentar di tangga kerajaan.

"Nah, kau sudah cantik sekarang."

"Be-benarkah?" kata Tenten tersipu.

"Apa wajah seperti ini kurang meyakinkanmu?" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

Tenten terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih."

"Aa... Tidak usah begitu. Ini juga demi kakakku. Aku tak mau ia terus-terusan menjomblo dan akhirnya menikahi serangga-serangga kesayangannya."

"Anda ada-ada saja." Tenten kembali tertawa.

"Hei, berhentilah bersikap terlalu formal seperti itu. Mana Tenten yang selalu blak-blakkan itu, hah?" Kiba menampakkan cengirannya.

"Ah, i-iya." Tenten masih tersipu. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajah Kiba, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

Tiba-tiba keheningan melanda mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba juga Kiba menarik tubuh Tenten dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tenten tersontak kaget. Sekarang jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ki—kib—"

"Maafkan aku!" kata Kiba yang masih memeluknya.

"Maaf. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat memelukmu. Setelah kau memasuki pintu tersebut, untuk selanjutnya Shino lah yang akan menjadi pelindungmu."

Lalu, Kiba melepas pelukannya dan menatap Tenten penuh kelembutan. Tenten masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah berteman denganmu. Terima kasih karena kau telah menemaniku selama ini. Yap! Sekarang ayo masuk! Perlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa kau lebih pantas mendampingi Shino. Aku lebih suka kau yang menjadi istri kakakku daripada gadis-gadis pembohong yang ada di dalam sana." Wajah kiba dipaksakan tersenyum padahal matanya telah berkilat-kilat.

"Kiba..."

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Kiba memberi tatapan menenangkan sambil tersenyum. Awalnya Tenten ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berlari menuju koridor luas beralaskan karpet merah berukir indah tersebut, lalu menuju _ballroom_ istana.

Sekarang, Kiba hanya bisa melihat punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh. Nah, tuan Inuzuka, apa sekarang kau menyesal telah melepas Tenten? Dan Kiba pun menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya.

"Apa aku ini egois?..." gumam Kiba pelan sambil menatap bulan yang telah tertutup sinarnya.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Pergilah."

Tiba-tiba suara dingin Shino menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunannya.

"Ah—eh?"

"Ya. Pergilah."

Sontak semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka pun tersentak.

"A-ap-apa maksud Tuan?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku."

Tenten masih melempar pandangan 'apa-maksudnya-semua-ini?'.

Shino menghela napas.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berdansa dengan baik bila pikiranmu tidak fokus terhadap pasangan dansamu. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan seseorang di luar sana."

_BLUSH!_

O-ow! Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Tenten sekarang!

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah ragu-ragu."

Tenten menatap Shino sementara, lalu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Iya."

Dan Tenten berbalik arah dan berlari menuju pintu.

Melihat situasi seperti itu, Raja dan permaisuri pun menghampiri anaknya.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah perempuan tadi menolakmu?"

Shino hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ayah, aku hanya tak ingin adikku menjomblo dan pada akhirnya menikahi anjingnya, Akamaru."

"Ma-maksudmu Kiba—"

Shino mengangguk.

"Ya. Sebaiknya ayah segera meyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuknya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Pada awalnya Raja dan permaisuri kaget, tapi kemudian mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mempunyai cucu." Kata Sang permaisuri kepada suaminya.

"Ya. Kita tunggu saja ya?"

.

.

.

Di luar istana, Kiba sedang melamun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar beton yang dicat berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba suatu kehangatan menjalari perut dan punggungnya. Ia sedikit tersentak apalagi setelah tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu...

"Tenten?! Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis itu hanya terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Kiba dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ki—Kiba-san..."

"Hei! Kau kan seharusnya bersama Shi—"

"Bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"

'_Eh?'_

"Maafkan aku. Tuan Shino berkata bahwa kita tak akan bisa berdansa dengan baik apabila kita tidak fokus pada pasangan dansa kita. Dan aku tahu, hanya Kiba-san lah yang sekarang berputar-putar dalam otakku. Aku sungguh minta maaf Kiba-san. Aku telah bersikap lancang." Tenten menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya.

Kiba melepas tangan Tenten dan sekarang berbalik menghadap Tenten. Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Kau tahu—"

"—aku juga bukan orang yang akan berdansa dengan baik apabila aku tidak fokus pada pasangan dansaku—"

"—Jadi, aku tidak dapat berdansa dengan orang lain selainmu. Maka dari itu—"

Lalu, Kiba berlutut sambil memegang tangan kanan Tenten.

"—bolehkah aku menjadi partner dansa sekaligus menjadi pelindungmu untuk selamanya, wahai Putriku?"

Mata Tenten sedikit terbelalak lalu sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan Tenten pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya sang Raja kepada Shino.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Akhirnya Raja, Permaisuri, dan Shino pun menuju balkon perpustakaan setelah pesta berakhir.

"Dari sini, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kiba berdansa dengan seorang gadis.—"

"—Ayah dan Ibu tahu kan kalau sejak kecil Kiba selalu tidak ingin ikut pesta dansa? Itu karena ia tidak bisa berdansa jika bukan dengan orang yang selalu menjadi pikirannya.—"

"—Si gadis pun sama. Saat bertemu denganku, tatapannya kosong. Kurasa tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah jatuh cinta.—"

"—Nah, itu mereka."

Lalu, Shino menunjukkan telunjuknya ke suatu arah dan diikuti oleh pandangan Raja dan permaisuri. Mereka menggunakan teropong yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menonton opera agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dan benar saja...

Di sana, di atas bukit yang hanya ada satu pohon besar bertengger dengan kokoh, sepasang manusia sedang berdansa dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Mereka berdansa tidak diiringi musik orkestra. Mereka sudah tahu, meskipun tidak ada musik yang menyertai mereka berdansa, hanya dengan memfokuskan pikiran pada pasangan dansa saja sudah cukup untuk membuat suatu tarian yang indah. Seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka, bukan?

Dan di bawah naungan kerindangan pohon besar yang disinari cahaya rembulan yang sudah tampak, sepasang pantoefle pria dan sepatu kaca menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

**# FIN #**

* * *

**Footnote:**

Aaarrgghhh! #kacapecah

Abal abal abal abal abal! *guling guling di lantai*

Gomen ya readers-san, emang fanfic saya ini bener-bener gak nyambung sama judulnya. Apa alurnya kecepetan?

Semoga fic saya ini ada yang baca, takutnya saya dikacangin... #huaaa! X'(

Sebagai newbie, mohon review-nya ya! Oke? *wink*

With innocent smile,

Ai


End file.
